


Picasso

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Canonically Latino Kyle, Christmas, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, latino!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "I thought of you."





	Picasso

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad Spanish translations. Life happened, so I haven't been keeping up with my lessons, which means most of this is google translate, and then my computer's acting up, which means I can't do the accents on the vowels. *facedesk*
> 
> Anyway, totally headcanon that Jason and Kyle speak Spanish at home, unfortunately, I do not, otherwise I'd just write the entire fic in Spanish. (Fuck whoever up the family tree decided we didn't need our culture. Someone in the last five generations is responsible, and I will find them and drag them to hell.)
> 
> Translations are in the end notes.
> 
> (Oh, also, I imagine Picasso looks something like [this](http://www.iheartteacups.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/FullSizeRender3.jpg).)

"Mierda, no, mierda, ven aqui, shit, come back here!"

Kyle rolled over sleepily and looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Jay? S'at you?"

"Shhhh," Jason hissed. "Yeah, it's me."

There was a small crash.

"Fuck! Oh, no, you don't. Ya basta!"

The door to his art studio slammed shut.

Kyle rubbed at his eyes and yawned, climbing to his feet slowly. "Esta todo bien?" He stopped in the middle of the hallway. Blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. "Is that a dog?"

"Yeah." Jason grunted and finally managed to scoop the tiny, fluffy thing up into his arms. "A well-meaning relative got a kid a dog for Christmas, not knowing dad would dump it in the harbor if not for the dashing Red Hood." He stopped and made kissing faces at the dog as it tried its hardest to cover his face in slobber. "He's a morkie, and his name's Picasso, so I thought of you."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "You got me a dog?"

Jason came closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Mhm, Feliz Navidad."

Kyle smiled and looked around at the mess of their living room then took the dog and pressed a kiss to its head. "Alright, come on, Picasso, we'd better stay out of your dad's way while he cleans this up."

"The dog is not sleeping on the bed," Jason said.

"What?" Kyle pouted and held up the dog. "But look at his widdle face. Es tan adorable! Como puedes decir que no, monstruo?"

Jason groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. "Fine, fine. Pero el se queda de tu lado de la cama."

Kyle grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "Gracias! Feliz navidad!"

Jason grunted and waved a hand as he started straightening out the room, humming carols under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mierda"  
> Shit
> 
> "Ven aqui"  
> "Come here"
> 
> "Ya basta!"  
> Knock it off!
> 
> "Esta todo bien?"  
> Is that a dog?
> 
> Feliz Navidad  
> "Merry Christmas"
> 
> "Es tan adorable! Como puedes decir que no, monstruo?"  
> It's so adorable! How can you say no, you monster?"
> 
> "Pero el se queda de tu lado de la cama."  
> But he stays on your side of the bed.
> 
> "Gracias"  
> Thank you


End file.
